Going Going Gone
by GabZ
Summary: Pasan por Primera Base…. Segunda Base… Tercera Base…HOME RUN… están jugando ¿Baseball?. Yaoi. Lime. Lemon. Y Más. 2x1. TERMINADO
1. Primera Base

**Going Going Gone**

Esta historia fue traducida,

Fue escrita por: Heather ( loops, loopergirl, H.)

Advertencia: Yaoi, Lime

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 1 – Primera Base**

Duo salió de la cocina, se lanzó sobre el sillón azul y cayó muy poco ceremonioso a un lado de su compañero.

"Aquí tienes, Heero". Le pasó una helada botella de Miller Genuine Draft ™, para después abrir su propia botella, inclinándose en el sillón, acomodándose entre los cojines para después subir los pies a la pequeña mesita cafetera que se encontraba frente al sillón.

El piloto de ojos color cobalto a un lado de él, tomó la cerveza y murmuró un muy conocido y apreciativo "Hn" antes de abrir la botella y tomar unos generosos tragos del líquido dorado.

Duo no pudo mas que sonreír discretamente a su amigo 'Hn…Es sólo un intento de palabra para él.' Despertando de sus sueños, de nuevo se enfocó en la pantalla del televisor que se encontraba en frente de ellos, atrayendo nerviosamente la botella a sus labios mientras el juego continuaba.

"Es el final de la octava." La voz del anunciador se escuchaba por todas las bocinas, "Corredor en la primera. Y el pitch…" Hace una leve pausa, "Es un hit, ¡Directo al campo! Morread la recupera y la lanza…Oh, muy tarde, está a salvo en la primera."

Duo exhaló el aire que estaba reteniendo sintiendo un gran alivio. Los L2 Ravens estaban a la cabeza, iban 4 a 3 en contra del equipo favorito de su compañero los L1 Angels. Dando un pequeño vistazo a lado de él, notó el rostro agitado que tenia el chico de cabello color café oscuro. 'Se ve tan tierno cuando está molesto.' Pensó para si, lentamente estudiando cuidadosamente el rostro del chico a un lado de él, siguió estudiándolo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los delicados y hermosos labios, frunció el seño. . 'Uno de estos días…Me mate por ello o no…Voy a probar esos labios.' Permitió que apareciera una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de regresar su atención al juego.

Heero se había dado cuenta de la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo de esos profundos ojos color violeta. 'Hn, ¿Que está haciendo?, ¿Observándome?, Que se traerá entre manos ese baka ahora.' Se llevó de nuevo la botella a sus labios y dio otro gran trago. Suspirando por dentro, intentó deshacerse de los pensamientos que tenia de su compañero trenzado. '¿Porqué me enloquece tanto? Y ¡¿Porque demonios estoy constantemente obsesionado con saber lo que él piensa, o saber que hace?! , Tranquilízate Yuy.' Por dentro se regañó mientras continuó mirando fijamente el televisor.

Comenzaron comerciales antes de que la novena iniciara, y Duo tomó la oportunidad de darse otro descanso, trayendo sus manos hacia arriba y colocándolas atrás de su cabeza entrelazando los dedos, mientras se recostaba en el sillón, dio un gran bostezo, y finalmente cerró sus ojos.

El juego continuaba, ya estaba llegando el final de la novena.

El joven de ojos color cobalto casi había olvidado completamente el juego, mientras tenía sus sentidos y sus pensamientos enfocados completamente en otra cosa. Heero no estaba para nada mirando el televisor, el miraba fijamente la piel del estomago de Duo, ya que debido a su posición su playera se levantó revelando su delicado vientre. Lamió sus labios discretamente, esperando que Duo no hubiese notado tal movimiento o que no se diera cuenta que observaba fijamente su piel cremosa. Duo completamente metido en su mundo no se dio cuenta de la mirada llena de lujuria que estaba recibiendo por parte de su camarada, abrió sus ojos lentamente y bajó sus manos para colocarlas a los lados de su cuerpo, bajando a posición normal su playera. Lo que si notó fue el apenas audible gemido que escapó de los labios de Heero mientras se acomodaba se nuevo para ver la televisión.

Heero rápidamente regresó su atención a la cerveza que estaba en frente de él, bebiendo el resto de un sorbo. Era el turno de Duo de mirar fijamente con ansia al joven de ojos cobaltos, veía como su compañero lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás para beber de su cerveza, dejando así visible su apetecible cuello, Duo podía ver el movimiento de la manzana de Adán mientras que el líquido pasaba por su garganta. Se imaginó pasando su lengua arriba y debajo de esa piel sedosa, probado todo lo posible, mordisqueando aquellos lóbulos de su oreja, después besar y trazar un camino hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su pecho, su estómago, a su…

'Demonios' Se maldijo a si mismo, acomodándose en su asiento para evitar que su compañero se diera cuenta de que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, su erección comenzaba a ser demasiado visible. 'Vamos Maxwell, piensa en algo diferente, cerveza, una cerveza fría, una cerveza bien fría. ' Eventualmente intentó controlar y deshacerse de su erección, pudo ver como Heero se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina, probablemente por más cerveza. Desafortunadamente, Duo no pudo evitar mirar fijamente, con ojos lujuriosos como la tela se ajustaba increíblemente a la parte trasera de su compañero mientras lo veía salir de ahí. 'Shit'.

Heero regresó momentos después con dos cervezas más, y le pasó una al joven obviamente distraído, que se encontraba sentado en su lugar. Una vista rápida, de pura casualidad al regazo de Duo casi lo hizo tirar la botella. De lo poco que pudo observar del chico de ojos violetas, supo que tenía un _duro_ problema, similar al que Heero acababa de superar muy bien con la pequeña ayuda de hielo del congelador.

El juego continuó, aun 4 a 3, y la tensión del estadio y de la pequeña sala, donde los dos jóvenes se encontraban era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo; aunque estas eras dos tipos diferentes de tensiones.

Duo estaba nervioso. Había visto la mirada que Heero le había lanzado. 'Piensa carajo…Has cualquier conversación ociosa, eso te enfriará. Después de todo, Heero no es un gran conversador, te aburrirás y esto pasar.'

Las funciones mentales de Duo se detuvieron abruptamente cuando vio al chico de cabello café oscuro lamer gentilmente una gota que caía por un lado de la botella. Su lengua saliendo de su boca, y recorriendo sensualmente por un lado de la botella hacia la parte de arriba para eventualmente llevar esa gota a su garganta.

Duo tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea; su mente se encontraba peleando consigo mismo para saber que era exactamente ese algo que debía hacer. Finalmente lo soltó, "Hey Heero, ¿Haz jugado el juego de las bases?" El se asustó mucho cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de sus labios, y deseó a todos los Dioses y Deidades para que pudiera ser capaz de borrar lo que había dicho. Un sonrojo bastante brillante y notorio comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas.

"¿Nani?" Heero respondió perdidamente, notó que en la cara de su compañero comenzaba a aparecer un matiz atractivo, "¿Qué es el 'juego de las bases ', Duo?"

'Oh Dios, ahora lo voy a tener que explicar…idiota, estupido' Duo continuó reprendiéndose mentalmente hasta que notó que poco a poco Heero se había estado acercando, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, dedicándole una mirada confusa. Sintió un muy sensual escalofrió penetrar su sistema cuando una calida mano se posó en su rodilla. Tragó saliva con fuerza, e intentó continuar, "Bueno, es… tu sabes." Frunció su seño ante la repentina sensación de no poderse expresar.

"No, no sé, baka. ¿Porqué te estaría preguntando si supiera?" Una sonrisa discreta apareció en su rostro mientras movía su mano y cuidadosamente rozaba su palma sobre la rodilla de Duo. '¿Qué estoy haciendo? OK, es solo un gesto amigable… Duo ES mi amigo después de todo.' Se dijo a si mismo.

Duo ahora tenía casi un matiz carmesí en sus mejillas. Tartamudeó "Bueno, no es en realidad un juego, creo, pero, es como cuando cachondeas con…" El dudó. Sabia que definitivamente le gustaban los hombres, pero no tenia ni idea de las preferencias del soldado perfecto, excepto de cierta atracción que quizás tenía por cierta rubia. "un chico… o una chica, Y dependiendo a que tan lejos **llegues** se relaciona con la base a la que llegas. Por ejemplo si llego a primera base con alguien eso significaría que….yo…yo…" Su voz se escuchaba casi como un susurro. 'Esto NO está pasando. Yo NO estoy sentado aquí, tratando de explicarle a este joven mortalmente hermoso lo que es la primera base. Estoy soñando. Esto está tan mal para ser algo mas que un sueño.' Llevó su mano a la carne que tenia bajo su otro brazo y se pellizcó. "¡Ouch!" Gritó. , 'OK, definitivamente no estoy soñando. ¿Ahora que?' Era incapaz de levantar el rostro y ver a Heero, así que enfocó su vista en sus manos que se acomodaban entre su regazo para ocultar a su duro miembro.

Un vistazo rápido a la entrepierna de Duo y Heero de repente estaba **muy** interesado en saber que era la primera base "¿Duo?" Hizo una pausa, esperando a que el joven levantara la vista. Tan pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, y vio esos hermosos ojos violetas pudo continuar, "¿Cuál es la primera base?" Sus ultimas palabras de escucharon casi como un suspiro, mientras que sus dedos apretaban ligeramente la rodilla de Duo.

Duo jadeó un poco, tratando de sacar la respuesta por su boca, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era lanzarse sobre el japonés y violarlo totalmente. "Besarse" Dijo en un tono muy bajo, mientras que su mirada regresaba a su regazo.

Heero ahora sentía la misma vergüenza que Duo había sentido. Rápidamente quitó su mano de la delgada rodilla y fijó su vista con vergüenza a sus pies. "Yo… yo nunca he tenido un beso Duo" Confesó, un color carmesí aparecía en sus rasgos.

Duo de repente levantó si vista, tenia mezcla de confusión, felicidad, entusiasmo a lo largo de su rostro. 'OK Maxwell, tranquilo. No quieres terminar bajo tierra y **sabes** que Heero ni siquiera la pensaría para matarte.' perdió completamente el auto-control a momento que vio esos hermosos ojos color cobalto "¿Te gustaría uno?" Ronroneó, moviendo poco a poco su cara más cerca a Heero; mentalmente rezaba para **no** terminar muerto.

Heero se hizo un poco hacia atrás, perdiéndose completamente en sus pensamientos. Esto podría poner en peligro la misión. '¡Esto no sería racional, y él es un chico! Pero…' Las sensaciones y pensamientos que estaba recibiendo de su ingle comenzaban a ganar, 'Es tan increíblemente sexy, tan atractivo. Y que podría salir mal con tan sólo un beso'. Tras haber tomado una decisión, movió su rostro dejándolo a unos milímetros del rostro de Duo.

Ojos cobalto se encontraron con ojos violetas, y Heero tomó mucho aire antes de responder, "Si, Duo, me gustaría un beso."

Duo se movió con cuidado, lentamente cerró sus ojos, y cortó el pequeño espacio que había entre los dos, con gran gentileza posó sus labios en contra de los de Heero. El chico de ojos cobalto separó levemente sus labios para dejar salir un leve gemido, Duo aprovechó la oportunidad, y deslizó su lengua dentro de las profundidades de la boca de Heero. Tentativamente, su lengua se introducía cada vez mas, en busca de la de Heero hasta que se encontraron, una contra la otra, terciopelo sobre terciopelo. Duo colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Heero, jalándolo hacia él para acercar sus cuerpos, moviendo sus lenguas en un delicioso y sensual baile. Heero no pudo evitar jadear un poco cuando sintió los dientes de Duo morder ligeramente su labio inferior, antes de regresar a su dulce boca. El joven de cabello café oscuro movió su brazo de forma similar alrededor de Duo, y ambos se tiraban con fuerza para sentirse contra el otro, como intentando volverse un solo individuo, sus bocas se fusionaron, sus lenguas se probaban y sus mentes se evaporaban en el despertar de esa nueva pasión.

El sonido que se escuchó desde el escritorio que se encontraba en la esquina de la pequeña sala rompió con el romántico momento. Los dos jóvenes sin aire se separaron a toda prisa y de mala gana. Heero se levantó y de dos zancadas llegó donde su laptop. 'Mierda' pensó mientras se volteaba hacia el chico de ojos color púrpura. "Duo, es una misión… para ti."

Duo caminó rápido hacia la laptop, verdaderamente molesto por esa última distracción. Leyó el e-mail, y maldijo a G junto con los otros científicos mientras que se volteaba hacia el hermoso joven de ojos cobalto.

"Me tengo que ir. Misión urgente. **Dice** que debería volver en un par de días." Dijo, mientras sentía la enorme tristeza que emanaba el otro joven. Lanzó un intento fallido de sonrisa, después se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su recamara para empacar.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de dejar la habitación, escuchó la voz dudosa de Heero llamarlo.

"Duo…" Su voz se calmó ligeramente, "Cuando regreses, ¿Me mostrarás lo que es la segunda base?" Preguntó con inocencia y timidez, sin molestarse en esconder su orgullosa erección que presionaba contra los límites de la tela de su short.

Duo gimió en su frustración, sintiendo su propia necesidad presionando fuertemente en contra la tela de sus jeans. "Si Heero…" Sonrió con malicia y le lazó una mirada con lujuria, "Tan **pronto** regrese." Observó como el otro joven se estremecía ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras, así que rápidamente acortó la distancia que había entre los dos, llevó su boca al oído de Heero, "Y es enserio, en el mismo instante en el que pase por esas puertas." Susurró. Después caminó de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

TBC

* * *

Xanae, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda en este Capítulo, SABES QUE VA DEDICADO A TÍ. 

¿Hasta que base creen que estos dos jóvenes puedan llegar?, esperaré sus opiniones, y reviews, así como cualquier duda que tengan…


	2. Segunda Base

**Going Going Gone**

Esta historia fue traducida, 

Fue escrita por: Heather ( loops, loopergirl, H.)

Advertencia: Yaoi, Lime, MM (Masturbación Mutua).

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 2 – Segunda Base**

Un pegajoso, sudoroso, sucio y verdaderamente molesto joven con cabello trenzado avanzaba por el sucio camino del hangar a la base. La misión había sido exitosa, pero bastante mas complicada que lo que el profesor G había hecho sonar en el e-mail. Para hacer corta la larga historia, él había estado durante dos días recorriendo el sistema de conductos de la base del Lago Victoria colocando micrófonos y otros aparatos digitales. Dos días atrapado en un pequeño escondite, con poca comida, poco agua, y sin oportunidad de una buena ducha había sido demasiado para el piloto que ahora se encontraba pensando en sólo dos cosas. Una larga y caliente ducha en la cuál esperaba poderse quitar todos esos nudos de su cabello, y mostrarle al hermoso joven de ojos cobalto lo que es exactamente llegar a segunda base. Sonrió con satisfacción para si mismo, alentando su caminar debido al despertar de una parte de su cuerpo que comenzó a hacer presión contra su pantalón.

Heero estaba sentado en el cuarto que compartían, escribiendo en su laptop. Tenía la ventana abierta y un ventilador soplando aire gentilmente, y para ayudar a reducir un poco más el calor aprensivo, tenía puesto sólo unos boxers azules de algodón. Levantó levemente su vista de su trabajo para asomarse por la ventana hacia en hangar. Habían sido dos días extremadamente frustrantes para él también, estaba completamente ansioso esperando el regreso del chico de cabello largo. De pronto divisó una polvorienta, figura negra caminando hacía la base. Su corazón salto, mientras gentilmente levantaba su mano hacia su cara, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, recordando el otro día, en el que Duo le había enseñado lo que era la primera base. Temblando levemente, recordaba cada segundo del breve encuentro; sentir los labios de Duo sobre los suyos, el sabor de su dulce lengua, el intoxicante olor lavanda de sus castaños cabellos. Para cuando el chico trenzado llegó al cuarto, él ya lo tenía como piedra.

Duo soltó su bolsa la cuál cayó en el suelo, y vio a la figura que estaba sentada frente a una laptop. "Hola guapo. ¿Me extrañaste?" ronroneó mientras se quitaba su playera sudada.

Heero volteó su silla para ver una extremadamente sucia y medio desnuda visión frente a él. Jadeó al ver esos musculosos brazos y torso revelarse ante él por primera vez. "¿Fue exitosa la misión?" preguntó abruptamente. Parándose y caminando hacia al chico que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Duo tenía en realidad los ojos abiertos de par en par y jadeando al ver a Heero acercarse, con un ligero brillo de sudor sobre su pecho, y un muy obvio bulto enfrente de sus boxers. "Veo que estás listo para la segunda base." Rió mientras el chico de ojos cobalto de seguía acercando, después inexplicablemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tapándose la nariz.

"Duo, no te ofendas, pero ¡Apestas!" Heero se cubrió la parte inferior del rostro con una de sus manos, mientras se sentaba en la cama desordenada de Duo apoyandose en su otra mano. "¿Por qué no te das primero un baño?" señaló sus propios boxers, "y hazlo rápido."

Duo lanzo un gemido al ver el muy despierto miembro de Heero, y prácticamente saltó al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Heero podía escuchar el agua de la regadera correr, y un distintivo grito del chico trenzado. 'Hn, Baka, probablemente no se preocupo en revisar si el agua estaba caliente o no.' Sonrió y se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos, soñando en las cosas inesperadas….que vendrían después.

Veinte minutos después el chico de ojos violetas emergió del baño, cabello suelto húmedo, pero muy bien cepillado, con nada encima excepto por una toalla y una sonrisa. Caminó meciendo sensualmente sus caderas hasta llegar a la cama, asegurándose de que Heero viera todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se colocó sobre el chico que estaba en la cama, inclinando su cabeza, ligeramente rozando los labios de ese chico con los suyos. Heero gimió y se inclinó hacia arriba para atrapar los labios de Duo, pero una mano firme en su torso lo lanzó hacía atrás volviéndolo a acostar en la cama. "Shhhh…" Duo colocó un dedo frente a la boca de Heero antes de sentarse completamente sobre la erección de éste. Los dos chicos jadearon al sentir como sus miembros hacían fricción con la tela, apenas eran capaces de controlarse. Duo se movió hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, creando una deliciosa sensación que envió olas de placer por todo el cuerpo de Heero.

"Quédate quieto, y disfruta, koi. Voy a mostrarte lo que es exactamente la segunda base." El chico de cabello café claro murmuró, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacía abajo y lamía desde la base del cuello de Heero hasta su mejilla. "Sabes delicioso." Susurró en el odio del chico jadeante, antes de recorrer con la punta de su lengua esa piel, haciendo chocar también su aliento caliente por donde pasaba. Continuó con su tarea; su lengua recorriendo hacia abajo el sedoso cuello de Heero, dirigiéndose hacia su pecho antes de detenerse sobre uno de sus pezones. Sintió que la toalla comenzaba a caerse, así que con un gran movimiento lanzó el artículo a través del cuarto, para después regresar su boca al pezón ya erecto y succionar levemente.

"Dios…Duo…" Heero gimió, mientras sus ojos medio abiertos notaron la forma perfectamente revelada del chico de ojos violeta. Era más hermoso y deseable de lo que Heero pudo haber soñado, cabello sedoso y brillante caer sobre su piel, gotas cayendo de este, cuerpo perfecto y hermosos muslos. Después sintió una calida boca capturar su pezón y morder gentilmente. "¡¡¡Duo!!!" gritó, moviéndose abajo del ojivioleta, buscando más fricción para su doliente miembro.

Duo dejó de atacar el pezón y levantó su mirada para ver al otro chico. "Mmm…Me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre." Sus manos bajaron hasta el estomago del japonés, deslizándose dentro de los boxers "¿Listo para la segunda base?".

"Diablos……si…..por favor" Heero gritó. Segundos después sintió sus boxers siendo removidos y una cálida mano colocarse sobre su excitado miembro.

Duo rozó su pulgar sobre el líquido lechoso de la punta del bien dotado miembro de su amado antes de deslizar su palma hasta la base y de nuevo hacía arriba una y otra vez.

Heero sintió aquellos dedos talentosos jugar con su miembro. "Mmm…Duo….delicioso" logró susurrar mientras el placer corría por sus venas, acelerando su circulación. De pronto sintió a Duo tomar sus testículos, masajeándolos uno contra el otro. Mordió sus labios debido a las gloriosas sensaciones que le estaba regalando el hermoso ojivioleta.

Duo sintió que Heero estaba cerca. "Siéntate Heero, quiero que veas esto. Quiero mostrarte como" señaló, dando un tirón firme para sentar al otro chico.

Atentamente, ojos cobalto observaron la visión más pecaminosa, y exótica que jamás había visto. Duo sentado sobre sus muslos, una mano en el miembro de Heero y otra mano en su propio miembro, masturbando rápido a ambos. Había lanzado su cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados por la pasión, su boca gritaba incomprensibles sílabas. Volvió a ver ojos violetas reenfocándose mientras Duo soltó su propio miembro y tomó la mano de Heero. Heero gimió al darse cuenta que su mano era guiada al miembro del chico de cabello largo.

"Tócame, Heero" ordenó. Acentuando cada palabra jalando más su mano.

Heero tomó entre su mano el miembro de Duo, colocando su otro brazo atrás para tener mayor balance. Empezó a masajear a Duo, como él lo había masajeado antes, con los movimientos desiguales y embriagadores que hicieron al chico de ojos violetas gritar de placer.

Duo rápidamente estaba llegando al límite. Sus ojos nublados por la lujuria, su miembro era rodeado por la mano de Heero. "Córrete para mi, Heero. Déjame ver cuanto me deseas" dijo, accelerando su movimiento.

Heero ya no podía más, la sensación de la mano de Duo, sus palabras seductoras y autoritarias, el calor que cubría todo su cuerpo. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y grito, mientras su semilla era disparada sobre la mano y el pecho de Duo.

Duo estaba perdido entre el exquisito y decadente rostro frente a él, mostrando tan hermoso éxtasis, la continua fricción en su miembro, y los deliciosos gemidos y gritos de Heero. Era más de lo que podría soportar. Llegó su delicioso pero fuerte orgasmo, haciéndolo temblar desde lo más adentro de su cuerpo, mientras lanzaba su esencia al estómago de Heero.

Jadeantes, sin aire, gimiendo, ambos chicos regresaron a la realidad. Duo se inclinó y capturó los la boca de Heero en un emotivo beso.

"¿Disfrutaste segunda base, Heero?" preguntó, aún tratando de controlar su respiración.

"Rayos Duo…" dijo Heero antes de jalar a Duo para atrapar de nuevo sus labios con fuerza, deslizando su lengua a esa linda boca. Segundos después el beso se rompió, y Heero continuó, "Eso fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado."

Duo se quitó de arriba de Heero y se recostó a un lado, jalando al hermoso chico. Rió, "Y se pone mejor a partir de aquí. No puedo **esperar** para mostrarte lo que es la tercera base" tiró de Heero para colocarlo sobre su pecho.

Heero se acercó al joven de ojos violetas y bostezó. "Mmm…yo tampoco koi" dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos, "Quizás cuando despierte, ¿No?"

Duo le sonrió al chico que se encontraba en sus brazos. "Quizás." Rió antes de permitirse también cerrar sus ojos.

Los chicos tuvieron un momento corto de descanso antes de escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, y tres diferentes voces emanantes del piso de abajo.

"¿Heero? ¿Duo? ¿Están aquí?" el pequeño niño rubio gritó mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

"¡Mierda!" gritó Duo, levantándose de la cama y rápidamente lanzando sabanas sobre un aún durmiente Heero.

"Hmmm… ¿Qué…..Duo?" preguntó Heero, viendo a Duo Maxwell en toda su gloriosa desnudez caminando hacia el baño. "¿Duo?" volvió a preguntar cuando despertó completamente.

"Shhhh...Heero, no podemos dejar que lo sepan aún. Pensaran que estamos estropeando la misión, ¡Rápido haz como si estuvieras dormido!" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y abrir la regadera.

La mente nublada de Heero analizó las palabras de Duo, "Misión aceptada." Dijo antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la cama bajo las sabanas y fingir que dormía.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se empieza a abrir.

"Hey ¿Heero, Duo?" cantó Quatre. Rápidamente sus ojos se enfocaron en el soldado dormido. Escuchó el agua correr dentro del baño y asumió que era donde el otro piloto estaba. "Oh, lo siento Heero" susurró antes de cerrar delicadamente la puerta.

Duo tenía su oreja pegada a la puerta del baño esperando la interrupción. Después de escuchar al árabe rubio marcharse cerró la regadera y regresó al cuarto, se aseguró que la puerta tuviera llave antes de regresar con su koi. Se volvió a acostar bajo las sabanas, colocando sus brazos alrededor del chico de ojos cobalto y besó su cuello.

"Creo que esto significa que la tercera base va a tener que esperar, ¿Huh?" dijo Heero dejándose abrazar por el otro piloto.

"Si, pero solo un poco. Prometo que la tercera base será mejor que la segunda" mencionó mientras sus manos corrían posesivamente por el pecho de Heero.

"Mmm… ¿Aún mejor?" cuestionó Heero, con evidente lujuria en su voz, "bueno entonces tal vez le pida a J que mande a los demás a otra misión lo más pronto posible." Con eso, abrazó también al otro chico y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

Duo observó al hermoso chico en sus brazos dormir, y permaneció ahí durante una hora antes de caer también en la inconsciencia.

TBC…

* * *

¿Hasta que base creen que estos dos jóvenes puedan llegar?, esperaré sus opiniones, y reviews, así como cualquier duda que tengan o quejas… 

¡¡Por Favor!!


	3. Tercera Base

**Going Going Gone **

Esta historia fue traducida, 

Fue escrita por: Heather (loops, loopergirl, H.) 

Advertencia: Yaoi, Lime, MM (Masturbación Mutua), Lemon. 

Parejas: 2x1 y algo de 5x3 

_Nota: este capitulo va dedicado a _**_lady une barton_** y **_Anyanka Khushrenada_** _espero les guste y va con muchísimo cariño para ustedes _

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 3 – Tercera Base **

Dos semanas han pasado y había mucha gente en la base. El contacto con los científicos era mínimo debido a la posibilidad de que hackearan sus líneas de comunicaciones. Eso significaba que sin contacto no había misiones, sin misiones no había acción entre los dos chicos, y bueno, sin acción era aburrido.

"¡¡Demonios, Quatre!! ¡¡Deja de tocar ese tonto instrumento!!" Duo se quejó mientras acomodaba la almohada en su cabeza, agregando "¡¡Algunos de nosotros intentamos dormir en esta maldita casa!!" A pesar de ser cerca de las 9 a.m., Duo, el que notoriamente dormía más que todos, aun intentaba regresar a sus deliciosos sueños, los cuales incluían un Heero Yuy, una lata de salsa de chocolate, y una mesa de cocina.

Justo en ese momento el objeto de sus sueños entró a la habitación. "¡Baka! Casi son las 9 de la mañana. ¡Levántate!" a pesar de hablar con voz agresiva, sus ojos eran tiernos al ver al cuerpo del joven adormilado. También habían sido dos semanas de trauma para el piloto del Wing, ya que sólo podían robarse besos, y muy ocasionalmente frotarse el uno contra el otro, así que no estaba de humor para nadie, incluyendo al trenzado.

Duo abrió un ojo adormilado y enfocó a su camarada, "Sabes...yo ESTABA soñando contigo." Ronroneó, levantando sus manos sobre su cara, estirándose de forma gatuna. Se recostó sobre su espalda, dejando ver su excitación presente a través de las delgadas sábanas.

Heero gimió levemente, sintiéndose en las mismas condiciones que Duo, pero sólo lo hacía notar frente a él, dándose la vuelta para mostrarle, su carne endurecida chocando contra sus pantalones. Se sentó sobre la cama a un lado del chico de ojos violetas, con cuidado removió algunos cabellos de la cara del otro chico. Pensando 'No hay ninguna otra forma de ponerlo, es absolutamente angelical'. Observó fijamente esos hermosos ojos un rato más, hasta que un suspiro abandonó su boca, y encontró finalmente su voz, "Oh ¿Conmigo?" preguntó con timidez, "¿Y qué, si es que puedo preguntar, hacíamos nosotros?" Sonrió con satisfacción, ligeramente rozando su mano en el evidente bulto debajo de las sábanas.

Duo jadeó debido al contacto, maldiciendo por dentro el hecho de que no había misiones a la mano. Se levantó recargándose sobre uno de sus codos para alcanzar al joven de cabello café oscuro y atraparlo en un largo, y sensual beso.

Sus lenguas bailaron perezosamente durante unos preciosos minutos antes de que Duo finalmente rompiera el beso, mirando fijamente al que prontamente sería su amante, finalmente respondió su pregunta "Mmm… Solamente estaba teniendo un delicioso sueño que incluía cosas que me gustaría hacerte, tan pronto tenga la oportunidad." Gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta, jalando a un sentado Heero para acostarlo a su lado, mordisqueando la flexible carne de su cuello.

El chico de ojos cobalto acepto gustosamente la oferta y se acomodó a un lado de Duo, sintiendo su miembro hacer presión en sus ropas, causando que su prenda se pegara más en la parte trasera. "¿Te importaría decirme?" preguntó en voz baja y ronca, permitiendo que el movimiento de la lengua del joven de cabello largo mandara esas pulsaciones ya familiares directas a su erección.

De pronto, Heero se encontró acostado sobre su espalda con un medio desnudo Duo arriba de él. La delgada y blanca sábana había caído hasta la cintura del chico de ojos violetas, dejando su perfecto torso mostrarse gloriosamente.

"Preferiría mostrarte." Duo ronroneó, llevando sus labios directos a la boca abierta de Heero; metió su lengua, haciendo lentos, suaves movimientos sobre la lengua caliente del de ojos cobalto, probando la deliciosa profundidad del piloto del Wing.

Justo en ese momento el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta se hizo presente. Trowa había estado escuchando, no intencionalmente, pero escuchando de todas formas, estaba actualmente formulando un plan para salir él mismo y sacar a los otros pilotos de la casa durante la noche. 'Sería bueno para esos dos que finalmente terminen juntos' pensaba, sonriendo de forma satisfecha, 'Además nos ayudará a Fei y a mi para admitir lo que hemos estado viviendo estos últimos dos meses.' Una voz estoica del lado contrario de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Si! ¿Qué pasa?" La voz autoritaria de Heero resonó.

"Gomen, Duo, Heero, pero el desayuno está listo, y Quatre hizo tu favorito Duo – Pancakes con chispas de chocolate" Tartamudeó, sonrojándose levemente ya que conocía perfectamente el tipo de intercambio íntimo y secreto que había dentro de esa habitación cerrada. El mismo tipo de intercambio que él y WuFei utilizaban.

"Ya voy" Duo respondió. Dejó salir un exasperado suspiro mientras giraba para bajarse de Heero, dejando la sábana caer completamente durante el proceso, buscaba sus boxers. Momentos después sintió fuertes brazos rodearlo por atrás.

"Esto es tortura, Duo." Heero susurró justo en el oído del piloto del DeathScythe tomando la mano de Duo para llevara hacía atrás y colocarla justo sobre su excitación.

"Mmm…" Duo gimió tomando esa dura carne apretándola levemente. "Lo es koi, pero sólo piensa en lo bueno que será muy pronto." De mala gana liberó su agarre del miembro del ojiazul, y caminó al vestidor, sacando boxers y jeans negros.

"¿Nani?" Heero lo miraba de forma confusa, "¿Boxers y jeans negros? Es sólo el desayuno."

"Si, es sólo el desayuno, y yo tengo un DURO problema, por lo tanto, uso los jeans." Respondió colocándose la ropa sobre sus piernas, finalmente cerrando los jeans.

Heero sonrió, observando como la tela se acomodaba de forma apretada sobre los bien formados glúteos de Duo. "¿Vamos?" preguntó mientras Duo terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones.

"Claro…" El ojivioleta respondió con un destello en sus ojos al dejar su mano pasar descaradamente por el miembro atrapado de Heero. "El último es tonto" gritó al salir corriendo hacía la puerta.

Heero rió levemente de las ocurrencias de su amante, y decidió seguirlo hacía la cocina.

* * *

Trowa llegó a la cocina y tomó su usual lugar en la mesa redonda. Aclaró su garganta, y habló al resto de los chicos, "¿Por qué no vamos al pueblo y vemos una película? Después de todo, no vamos a recibir ninguna misión, al menos no dentro de las próximas horas." 

Quatre no pudo suprimir su sonrisa, la cual apareció en su delicado rostro. "¡WOW! ¡Gran idea Trowa! ¡Iré por Duo y Heero!" Dio media vuelta y salió hacia el pasillo.

WuFei notó el extraño resplandor en los ojos de su amante, y lo observó curioso. Le regresaron la mirada y sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas. Rió levemente al darse cuenta de que tan acostumbrados estaban de leerse las miradas y el idioma corporal. "¡Quatre, espera un segundo!" WuFei gritó, llamando la atención del rubio.

Quatre regresó a la cocina con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"Quatre, estaba pensando que… tu, yo y WuFei deberíamos ir al cine. Después de todo sabes como es Heero, nunca aceptaría salir de la base habiendo la posibilidad de recibir una misión, y estaba pensando en ver una película de amor, y tu sabes lo que es escuchar los gemidos y alborotos de Duo durante la película." Trowa habló suavemente, rezando para que sus palabras funcionaran.

El ojiazul rodó sus ojos ante estas palabras, "Oh, si. Yo **realmente **no quiero sentarme junto a Duo en una película de esas. Se oye bien chicos, iré por el periódico para revisar los horarios." Quatre salió de la habitación en búsqueda de la sección de entretenimiento del periódico.

Momentos más tarde, una pequeña risita se escuchó y el otro piloto entro a la pequeña cocina.

WuFei le dirigió a su amante una mirada juguetona antes de dirigirse a los otros dos jóvenes. "Quatre, Trowa y yo vamos a ir al cine esta noche. Ustedes no están invitados." Dijo firmemente, ansioso esperando la respuesta del chico de la trenza.

Duo observó incrédulo a los otros dos pilotos sentados en la mesa. "¿A qué se refieren con que no estamos invitados?" ladró, cruzando los brazos frente su pecho dirigiendo miradas acusadoras a WuFei y a Trowa.

En ese momento, Trowa se levantó y se acercó a WuFei, sentándose en sus piernas, y devorando su boca en un feroz beso.

Duo y Heero veían confundidos y asombrados la interacción de los dos chicos, teniendo la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos, y regresaron su vista a los chicos en la mesa. Finalmente Trowa rompió el beso.

"Si, no están invitados. Creemos que ustedes dos podrían tener más…" Tosió un poco levemente antes de continuar "logros, si nosotros saliéramos de la casa esta noche." Lanzando una sonrisa a los jóvenes que estaban del otro lado de la mesa, regresó a lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes, devorar la boca del joven de ojos verdes.

Duo y Heero se lanzaron miradas cálidas antes de que Heero finalmente hablara. "Si, gracias a ambos. Estoy seguro que saben cuando apreciamos esto."

Duo, que veía de forma excitante a Trowa y WuFei sólo logró pronunciar un muy sutil gemido antes de dar la vuelta y ver al joven de cabello café oscuro y probar su boca.

Una voz que provenía de otra habitación rompió el sensual momento, "¡¡Lo encontré!!" Quatre anunció, caminando de regreso a la cocina.

Rápidamente cada chico se alejó de su respectivo amante y resumieron sus anteriores posturas alrededor de la mesa.

"Oh, Heero… Duo, Yo estaba… err…" El rubio tembló un poco avergonzado, escondiendo el periódico detrás de su espalda.

"Está bien, Quatre. Ya les dije, y de todas formas no quieren ir." WuFei sentenció sutilmente.

"Oh… De acuerdo" Quatre cantó antes de ir a servir los pancakes de Duo y Heero antes de que se enfriaran.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Heero y Duo observaban a sus camaradas salir de casa para ir al cine a través de la ventana de su habitación. Finalmente, era hora. Después de dos semanas de espera, la tercera base se haría realidad. 

El joven de cabello chocolate (Heero) sólo tenía sus usuales boxers, y estaba sentado en las piernas de Duo mientras observaban las figuras desaparecer en un carro, y dirigirse a la carretera a través de un camino de polvo. Duo llevó su mano a la erección de su amante, sobando levemente sobre la tela.

Heero sintió la mano de su amante suavemente acariciarlo y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el hombro del otro joven, para después tener sus labios envueltos por la boca del ojivioleta. Sentía la dura erección contra sus glúteos a través de la delgada tela de los boxers de Duo y gimió levemente, disfrutando de la sensación, ansiosamente esperando esas nuevas sensaciones que están por venir.

Duo se frotó contra el hermoso trasero de Heero, soñando en el día que finalmente podría poseer su cuerpo. Su voz salió como un susurro, "¿Estás listo para que te muestre la tercera base?"

El piloto de ojos cobalto asintió al sentir el enorme miembro de Duo contra su trasero, y su sensual respiración en su oído. No sabía lo que era la tercera base, pero la necesitaba, más que el aire, más que la sangre, más que nada.

El de cabello largo sintió el temblor de Heero por las palabras dichas, así que gradualmente se levantaron, y guió al otro chico con su cuerpo. Los dos estaban finalmente de pié, llevó sus fuertes manos al resorte de los boxers de Heero, y los removió de un rápido movimiento.

Heero sintió su erección levantarse al momento en que su prenda fue removida. Sintió el frío aire de la noche golpear su miembro como relámpago. Gimió mientras tomaba el resorte de los boxers de Duo, hasta que, igualmente los descartaba al centro de la habitación.

"Mmm… Estamos ansiosos, Koi." Duo gruñó agarrando la erección de Heero y lo empujaba para que cayera en la cama. "Recuéstate, amor, porque voy a mostrarte justo lo que es la tercera base." Sonrió con satisfacción, empujando al de cabello chocolate para que se recostara en el colchón, deslizándose sensualmente arriba de él.

El ojivioleta colocó sus labios en el cuello de Heero, alborotando mientras gentilmente succionaba y bajaba, dejando rojas marcas en la piel. Continuó más abajo hasta llegar a su pecho, sintiendo al ojiazul levantándose levemente, buscando desesperadamente el cuerpo de Duo.

Heero sintió labios descender aun más abajo, cuidadosamente mordiendo y alternadamente lamiendo su duro pezón con lengua experta. "Dios, Duo… Por favor" jadeó, sintiendo al otro chico dándole el mismo tratamiento a su otra tetilla. Empujó su cuerpo hacía arriba, desesperadamente quería sentir el miembro de su compañero contra el suyo. Una gentil palma lo regreso al colchón.

"Paciencia, amor." Duo cantó mientras recorría con su lengua las costillas de Heero, hasta que llegó al hermoso estómago de su amante. Lentamente metió su lengua en su ombligo, escuchando al otro joven gritar en completa frustración.

Heero esta perdido, jadeando y desesperado cuando sintió la sutil lengua pasearse por su estómago, "Por favor… Duo… Por Favor…" Su voz alternaba entre gemidos y suaves gimoteos. Brincó repentinamente cuando sintió la rosada lengua lamer la punta de su erección. "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DUO!!!!!!!!!" gritó cuando la cálida boca envolvió su miembro, tomando cada centímetro en su boca y después sacándolo de nuevo.

Duo sonrió maliciosamente llevando de nuevo su boca a la cálida erección de Heero, trabajando con su boca alrededor de la húmeda cabeza, para después separar sus labios y lamer todo a su paso. Viajó más abajo, para envolver los sacos de atrás.

"Oh… Ahhhhhh… Rayos… Duo" Heero gritó, sintiendo la boca caliente contra sus testículos. Tembló cuando la misma lengua viajó aún más abajo, presionando levemente en su apretada entrada. Heero estaba gimiendo pasionalmente, las sensaciones juntas de la mano de Duo acariciando su miembro y la sensación de la lengua de Duo en su más escondida entrada lo hacían enloquecer de deseo. La lengua seguía acariciando alrededor de su anillo, eventualmente entró, finalmente diciéndole cual era el Home Run. El mero pensamiento de tener el miembro de Duo dentro de él lo enloqueció más.

"Mmm… Duo… ¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!" Gritó, repentinamente sintiendo la lengua de Duo retirarse abruptamente de su trasero, para sentir de nuevo su boca en su miembro.

Duo estaba verdaderamente disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que le causaba a su próximamente amante. Dejó que sus dientes rozaran levemente antes de volver a engullir el miembro del castaño oscuro. Sintió las manos de Heero enredarse en su cabello, intentando mantenerlo ahí, y lograr llegar más lejos en esa hermosa boca, así como mover la cabeza de Duo más rápido, succionando más fuerte, dejando entrar esa erección en esa boca más rápido una y otra vez.

Heero estaba al borde del éxtasis mientras Duo descendía una y otra vez con mayor fuerza y velocidad creando gran fricción. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello largo de Duo y comenzó a moverse, poseyendo la boca de Duo. De pronto una sensación pura y sensual llenó sus sentidos, dejando que su semilla esparcirse en la boca del otro.

El ojivioleta sintió los espasmos del miembro de Heero y bebió todo el líquido cremoso agradecidamente, encargándose de cada gota. Lentamente levantó su cabeza. "Entonces ¿Te gustó la tercera base, amor?" ronroneó.

Heero aun estaba perdido levantó levemente su mirada nublada y respondió con la respiración rota, "Dios… Duo… Eso fue increíble." Sintió al otro piloto acomodarse arriba de él, haciendo que su propia erección hiciera contacto con Heero, quien recuperaba rápidamente su excitación.

"Me alegra que te gustara, amante…" Duo gimió, rozando su erección con la estrecha entrada de Heero, "Creo que estas listo para un Home Run ahora." Con eso, atrapó al otro joven en un apasionado beso, haciendo fricción con el miembro de Heero.

Heero jadeó rompiendo el beso. "Oh si, enséñame lo que es un Home Run, Duo." Dijo, abriendo sus piernas para darle oportunidad a Duo de lograr un Home Run.

* * *

Finalmente la tercera base, y no falta nada para que Duo anote su Home Run… WOOOW Duo que aventado es, y Heero todo inocente ¡Que Hermosos! 

Quiero agradecer a mucha gente, empecemos:

**lady une barton  
****Angelic-Yuy  
****Valsed  
****Zei Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang  
****akane tsubame  
****Belfegoth  
****Xanae  
****Ann Saotomo  
****kinyoubi  
****AGUILA FANEL  
****Sakura Yuy  
****jakito yui ishida  
****duo shinigami Maxwell de Yui  
****Anyanka Khushrenada  
****elamantedeseishirou  
****BlackLady-AoD**

Woow cuantos O.o muchas gracias (Están en el orden en el que dejaron sus reviews, así que no queremos celosos de porque puse a quien arriba y quien abajo, LOS QUIERO A TODOS), los adoro, por leer este fic, que por cierto me cuesta mucho trabajo traducir. Entre mas caliente se pone la cosa, mas trabajo me cuesta y es que es difícil traducir sin entrar en lo vulgar O.O y si no fuera por la súper ayuda de Xanae, me habría tardado más, CREANME…

Espero que sigan leyendo este fic, a pesar de que me tardé mucho con su actualización, LO SIENTO TT-TT

Juro que no me vuelto a tardar tanto es que ya se me estaba olvidando el inglés jeje no se crean, lo que bien se aprende no se olvida……. Se supone O.o

Espero que les haya gustado, y esperaré sus reviews, para saber si siguen leyendo esta historia, o si de plano metí la pata al no actualizar pronto, ya solo falta el HOME RUN….

Y Feliz Año Nuevo

Me despido… Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, dejen Reviews

**¡¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!! **


	4. Home Run

**Going Going Gone **

Esta historia fue traducida, 

Fue escrita por: Heather (loops, loopergirl, H.) 

Advertencia: Yaoi, avisoLEMON, LEMONwarning. 

Pareja: 2x1 

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Capitulo 4 – Home Run **

Duo miró hacía abajo, donde la sensual figura yacía bajo su cuerpo, veía ese deseo completamente recuperado, esos ojos llenos de lujuria apenas abiertos, carnosos labios semiabiertos y jadeando, y esas bien formadas piernas abiertas, invitándolo. No podía hacer nada más que gemir. La pura imagen era suficiente para que Duo llegara al límite, pero tenía que esperar… esperar a estar dentro de ese estrecho lugar.

Heero notó la mirada hambrienta que recibía de su compañero mientras movía sus caderas, acercándolas a la cálida erección de Duo. Inspeccionó toda la hermosa figura de Duo, dejando sus ojos viajar, desde las mejillas, hacía el tono cremoso de su pecho, su delicado estómago, finalmente dirigiendo su atención a la gran erección, la cual brillaba levemente en la punta.

"Por favor Duo, hazme el amor." Suplicó, llevando su mano a su miembro, para acariciarse, esperando una respuesta de ese rostro angelical.

"Por supuesto, Heero." El ojivioleta respondió, agachándose sobre su amante, besando su cuello. "Quédate aquí ¡Y deja de hacer eso!" ordenó mientras juguetonamente daba un manotazo a la mano de Heero para que dejara de auto estimularse, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Heero gruñó de forma frustrada, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo recordando las manos de Duo en su miembro. "¿Duo?" El castaño oscuro llamó sentándose en la cama, observando la delgada figura del otro joven meneando sus caderas, aumentando su confusión y considerable estado de excitación al ver al chico sexy desaparecer entrando al baño. Escuchaba al muchacho de pelo largo moviendo cosas dentro del baño, finalmente dio una exclamación triunfante, al parecer había encontrado lo que había estado buscando. Vio al joven de ojos violetas y hermoso rostro caminar de regreso, dando la vuelta a la pared del cuarto de baño.

"¿Listo?" cantó con un tono de voz sexy antes regresar con toda su gracia y delicadeza junto al joven de ojos cobalto, e hincarse entre sus musculosas piernas.

Heero notó la pequeña botella que Duo traía en sus manos, y estaba a punto de preguntar que era cuando sintió la ya familiar sensación de una cálida boca engullir su miembro, y un pegajoso dedo abrirse camino cuidadosamente por su entrada. Se levantó, sintiendo el dolor que causaba el dedo intruso dentro de su cuerpo.

Duo levantó su rostro de la erección de su amante, capturando cualquier protesta con su boca, acostando gentilmente de nuevo a Heero en la cama. "shhhh… amor, sólo duele por un momento. Confía en mi, dolería mucho más si no hago esto primero. Además," continuó, con una expresión de cariño y preocupación en su rostro, "Nunca haría algo que te lastimara. Solamente relájate, y disfrútalo" murmuró, de nuevo descendiendo su rostro al regazo de Heero, volviendo a introducir el miembro a su boca.

El castaño oscuro hizo lo que le dijeron y tranquilizo sus protestantes músculos, relajándose, intentando sentir solamente la deliciosa presión, fricción y placer que le regalaba la boca de Duo, aumentando su doloroso deseo. Jadeó, sintiendo los dientes del ojivioleta rozar su miembro, y la lengua acariciar la punta, lamiendo. Estaba perdido en la magnífica sensación, que no se dio cuenta que otro pegajoso dedo se unía al primero en su cálido canal, gentilmente abriendo, y buscando su punto escondido. De pronto sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo reaccionar, ya que los talentosos dedos de Duo habían encontrado ese escondido punto de placer.

"¡Duo!" Gritó, moviendo sus caderas, jadeando mientras una y otra vez el dedo acariciaba ese paquete de nervios. Comenzó a gimotear, sintiéndose entre los maravillosos dedos de Duo y su talentosa boca; estaba rápidamente llegando al límite de sus deseos. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió ambos, dedos y boca alejarse de él. La visión que le aguardaba cuando abrió sus lujuriosos ojos hizo que valiera la pena la pérdida.

Duo estaba enfrente de él, sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo fijamente; su boca ligeramente abierta, dejando escapar hermosos sonidos de sus pulmones mientras llenaba de resbaladizo lubricante su miembro. Lentamente, se volvió a colocar entre las piernas del castaño oscuro, poniendo la punta de su excitación en la estrecha entrada de Heero. "¿Es lo que quieres, Heero?" Su voz desbordaba sensualidad mientras rozaba la punta del miembro en su entrada.

"Mmm… ¡Si!... Duo… vamos… por favor…" el ojiazul jadeó, respiración completamente acelerara, abriendo más las piernas, entregándose completamente a la visión enfrente de él.

"Por favor…" Duo respondió coquetamente, intentando escuchar más de esas ardientes súplicas antes de continuar. "¿Por favor qué, Heero?" gruñó, con la mirada posesivamente viajando por todo el cuerpo del joven que estaba debajo de él.

Para este momento, los pensamientos de Heero eran dos simples cosas, el miembro de Duo, y tener el miembro de Duo adentro. Gimoteó en respuesta. "Por favor… Duo…¡TOMAME!... ¡DEMONIOS!... ¡SACALA DEL PARQUE!"

"Dios, Heero… eres tan jodidamente magnifico. He esperado mucho por esto." Murmuró, empujando hacía adentro, dentro del estrecho canal. El calor y presión que se sentían eran deliciosos, casi lo hicieron terminar ahí en ese momento. Miró hacía el muchacho de abajo, viendo como su rostro se retorcía en una mueca de satisfacción.

Heero gritó, sintiendo como la cabeza de la erección del ojivioleta entraba lentamente en su delgado cuerpo. La sensación era demasiada, el pequeño dolor que sintió en un principio gradualmente se transformó en algo, increíblemente intenso, una sensación de puro éxtasis, que fácilmente mando la parte racional de su mente en piloto-automático mientras lujuria carnal tomaba todos sus sentidos, y el control de su cuerpo. Movió sus caderas, intentando hacer que su amante llegara más adentro, intentando que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos y profundos, queriendo que golpeara ese punto dentro de si, que lo hacía gritar con placer, queriendo llenar su cuerpo completamente.

Duo sintió las estrechas paredes, salió un poco, y volvió a entrar, sólo para sentir de nuevo esa cálida sensación. Repitió su movimiento, solamente que esta vez llegó hasta el fondo y salió de nuevo, dejando ligeramente la punta dentro para volver a entrar en ese delicioso lugar. "Mmm… Heero, eres tan estrecho... eres… tan… bueno." Gritó aumentando su velocidad, dejando que su corazón latiera sin control.

"¡DUO!... ¡Ahhhhhh!" El castaño oscuro gritó, sintiendo a Duo golpear ese punto especial de nuevo, y de nuevo y de nuevo con cada embestida.

Más rápido, más profundo, Duo embestía el cuerpo del otro joven, era como estar en el cielo y Duo lo tomaba como si fuera el último día para ambos. El fervor y la intensidad entre los dos se incrementaba, sus gritos y gemidos resonaban juntos en una sensual melodía. Duo soltó la sábana con una de sus manos, y rápidamente tomó el miembro de Heero, comenzó a acariciar, al mismo ritmo de sus movimientos.

Heero sintió esa mano rodear su excitación, y sentía esos movimientos simultáneos con cada embestida por una parte estaba el miembro de Duo, y por otra su experta mano. Se dejó perder en las sensaciones que irradiaban al estar así, el delicioso cosquilleo en su estómago, el deseo… "Dios… Duo… Estoy… ¡AHHH!" Gritó al sentir olas sobre olas de blanca, y cálida pasión fluir y llenar todos sus sentidos. Su lechosa esencia salir en delgadas líneas, cubriendo el pecho y mano del joven de cabello largo.

Tan pronto como Duo sintió esos músculos tensarse, aumento más la increíble estrechez de su amante. Embistió una última vez, empujando sus caderas y miembro lo más adentro posible dentro del hermoso canal antes de liberarse fuertemente, llenando al joven que gritaba en su propio orgasmo.

Gradualmente, ambos chicos regresaron a la realidad, y Duo salió del chico de ojos cobalto, se recostó a un lado, tomando al aun temblando joven entre sus brazos. Regaló un suave beso entre sus cafés cabellos. "Heero. ¡Eso fue increíble!" logró decir, su mente aun intentando llegar a su máxima capacidad. 'Sexo enloquecedor apagará tu mente, y de ahí el término _enloquecedor'_ pensó mientras le sonreía al joven entre sus brazos.

"¿Duo?" una tímida voz se escuchó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Vio al castaño levantar su rostro para mirarlo de frente.

"¿Si, Heero?" respondió, removiendo algunos traviesos cabellos de esa sudorosa frente.

"En verdad me gusta cuando llegas a Home Run." Suspiró contento, pegándose más al cálido cuerpo del ojilavanda, perdiendo sus dedos en los largos cabellos del joven,

"A mi también, Heero. Y Ahora sabes porque soy fan del baseball" jugueteó.

"Baseball es _mi_ pasatiempo favorito" rió Heero, antes de emitir un gran bostezo, y poner su cabeza en el pecho de su amante.

"También el mío, Koi. Y en mi liga, tu puedes jugar todas las noches del año."

FIN

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera historia que termino ToT es la primera vez que pongo "Fin" en una historia, obviamente que no sea un One-Shot XD 

Espero les haya gustado, me divertí mucho traduciendo, claro me costó muchísimo trabajo, pero no voy a negar que me divertí, espero sus opiniones, y si conocen alguna historia que quieran que sea traducida, o ayuda para traducir algo, no duden en llamarme -

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y haber llegado conmigo hasta este final, espero seguirlos viendo por aquí.

Si desean leer la historia original en inglés:

Primera Base: loopergirl01. tripod. com/id43. htm

Segunda Base: loopergirl01. tripod. com/id44. htm

Tercera Base: loopergirl01. tripod. com/id45. htm

Home Run: loopergirl01. tripod. com/id46. htm

Me despido… Dudas, Sugerencias, Quejas, dejen Reviews

**¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
